


winston goes to denny's

by meatslapper1999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missionary Position, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatslapper1999/pseuds/meatslapper1999
Summary: winston wakes up at 3 am and takes a fat bong rip then decides to go 2 his favrite dining place, dennnys. his trip comes to a quick stop when it turns out denny's is having a sale 4 couples. what will winston do 2 save 3 dollars on his burger?





	1. the dennys dilema

"yes" winston said as he woke up at 3 am "morning" my favorite time said winston before he took a PHAT bong rip 

suddenedly winstons iphone 3 erupts into his alarm. "oh dennys" he says. "time to glomp down some tasty burger at my favorite dining"

winston walked to dennys and along his way he saw mcre and slapped his ass causing mccer to file for sexual assault later that day

when wind fina;lly got to dennys he got to dennys and walked inside and then saw the wiledest scene

"everyoen is fuckin???????" he said questioningly. "yes you stupid gorilla cunt. you disgusting fuck. read the sign you worthless fucking chimp. you should've been euthanized. you fucking disgust me you waste of space." said torjorn as he ate anas granna ass

wisto read the sign "$3 off for couples on meal" 

"ok!!!!!" winston yelled in excitement because ideas had been sprouted

winston walked up to the counter where widowmaker was working and also being fisted by tracer "hello sir oui oui hon hon hon" she said "fuck you shut up" winston said "ok" widowmaker said as she began to cry 

"one burger please" said winston but he didnt mean the please (winston hates french people) 

"ok" said wall as she made his burger in the kitchen where she went

"here is b urger" she said giving winston burger "shut up" he said.

just then pressurewasher went into cardiac arrest from all the stress winnts was putting on her 2 make burger and to not be france

"u killed my gf" said tracer but then she ran out of the room

"ok" said winston and then he went into the dining area to eat and see other people there

"hello friend" said ana as she was watching terjjerrn fuck her wife (reinhardt) and crying. "please do not talk to me" said winston, "ok" said ana and then she left the dennys and winston threw shit at her

and then winston remembered his idea and said "oh yeah my idea" so he walked back into the kitchen and past frances body and then into the employees bathroom whjere he pulled out the burger from his jnco jeans pocket and then shoved it up his ass

"OOOoOooOohohohophohohohohohooooiohohohohohohohoohohoh" said winston as he shoved the burger up his anal "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" said winston as he pulled it out of ass


	2. winston is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winston is dead

winston woke up 6 months later with really bad head pain "ow wtf lol" he said. hje called up his friend tracing and she said "go hospital?" but winston said no because he does not have insurance and he spent all his money to fuel his cocaine addiction

winston went on his computer and signed in then watched anime for 4 hours and went to sleep when winston woke up two ambulances were above his bed and he was in the hospital 

"what" He said "ur dying" said the doctor

winston lookedat the doctor. she had hair like perfectly melted velveeta cheese and a face like she wanted to kill herself

"ur beautiful" he said

"shutup" she said 

"ok" he said and tried to cry but he couldnt cry because he was in the hospital

"you shoved a burger up your ass 6 months ago. why." cheese hair said

"3 dollars is really good money" said winston

mercy pulled the plug to his life support and winston died on the spot

**Author's Note:**

> my parents don't love me


End file.
